Alien Grenade
Alien Grenades are the basic plasma based grenades used by alien forces. Introduction These grenades are far more powerful than the standard frag grenade used by human forces. They deal more damage overall, have a larger blast radius and are simply very likely to kill an unarmored soldier and can be thrown (at maximum) around 20 tiles away from the thrower. They are actually one of the far more effective alien weapons, dealing incendiary damage unlike human grenades which deal kinetic. Making it able to clear terrain very effectively, in addition to this the TU cost for grenade use is 40% instead of 50%*. In addition to this, the grenade curiously has 0 overdamage. The human's Alenium Grenade is the closest equivalent weapon, which is slightly less powerful by the time of the development of the Plasma Grenade human technology will be superior in damage. However the Alien grenade, has incendiary damage and no over-damage compared to the human counterpart. Typically only alien soldier and higher ranks will use these grenades. Development History Originally in order to access Alenium Grenades, recovered Alien Grenades would need to be captured from a ground mission and reverse engineered. Former Xenopedia entry The Alien Grenade is a small explosive used in a similar way to conventional human grenades. The ceramic shell contains a small plasma generation array activated by pressing a button on the top of device. Unlike the generation array alien infantry weapons, the Alien Grenade makes no attempt to focus or shape the resulting projectile - instead it exhausts its entire Alenium power supply in a single moment and dumps all of the plasma into the surrounding area in the form of a sizeable explosion. There is thus no fragmentation element to the damage inflicted by the Alien Grenade - it is purely an energy weapon. This gives the device a relatively limited blast radius and a rapid drop-off in power from the epicenter of the blast to the edge, but also means that it will be deadly to any units caught near the middle of the blast until we develop more advanced infantry body armour. It is highly recommended that commanders avoid bunching their troops together in a manner that may attract an Alien Grenade. Additionally, our scientists have adapted the design of the Alien Grenade to create the Alenium Grenade. This device contains a core of Alenium crystals studded with miniaturised lasers, surrounded by a conventional fragmentation shell fabricated from Alien Alloys. Once triggered, the Alenium crystals detonate and propel the razor-sharp shrapnel through the blast area at far higher speeds than a normal grenade can muster. Preliminary tests suggest that the Alenium Grenade has a similar blast radius to the conventional Fragmentation Grenade, but inflicts up to 50% more damage to anything caught within. These grenades are now available for production in the Workshop. Weapon Details *Note: in the Community Edition, grenade TU cost has been set to 50% and accuracy has been set to be 100%. Which is identical to all other grenades. Category:Alien Weapons